


do not disturb

by whumperooni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, feet humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumperooni/pseuds/whumperooni
Summary: It’s not often that you piss him off. It’s not often that you irritate him to this point. You try so hard to be a good girlfriend to him and you try so hard to be patient and sweet, but you just- you justwantedhimsobad- still do-  and he had been sobusyall day and you couldn’t help trying to grab his attention afterhoursof being so patient. It was sorudeto disrupt him while he was working. It wasstupidandselfishof you to run your hand up his thigh when he was trying to talk on the phone. It wasbrattyandgreedyto whine when he slapped your hand away and then try to put it right back.Rude. Stupid. Selfish. Bratty. Greedy.You deserve to be punished.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 89





	do not disturb

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha kenma brainrot makes pussy go grrrrrrrr

“I _told_ you I was busy.”

“But- but-”

“ _Quiet_.”

Whimpering, your lips fall shut and you tremble underneath a cold golden gaze- head tipped up by slender fingers, your legs forced into a sprawl as foot presses against your crotch. It’s uncomfortable, it’s embarrassing and it’s so _shameful_ how you want to rock against it, grind against it- how you’re still so _needy_ even with your boyfriend scoffing at you with all his quiet irritation.

Your cheeks burn and another whimper slips from you, Kenma’s eyes narrow as your teeth dig into your bottom lip.

“Always so impatient,” he huffs. “Why is that? Is it because you think with _this_?”

His foot presses harder against your pussy and you’re left whining softly, flushing with little embarrassed tears beading along your lashes. He scoffs, again, at your reaction and his fingers grip your chin, dig into it deep.

It’s not often that you piss him off. It’s not often that you irritate him to this point. You try so hard to be a good girlfriend to him and you try so hard to be patient and sweet, but you just- you just _wanted_ him _so_ bad- still do- and he had been so _busy_ all day and you couldn’t help trying to grab his attention after _hours_ of being so patient. It was so _rude_ to disrupt him while he was working. It was _stupid_ and _selfish_ of you to run your hand up his thigh when he was trying to talk on the phone. It was _bratty_ and _greedy_ to whine when he slapped your hand away and then try to put it right back.

Rude. Stupid. Selfish. Bratty. Greedy.

 _You deserve to be punished_.

It’s hard for it to feel too much like a punishment, though, whenever his foot shifts and your pussy is left throbbing in pleasure from the small grind.

A whimper slips from you and Kenma’s eyes narrow further- turn into tiny golden slits as his gaze pierces straight through and make you tremble.

“Yeah, you do,” he mutters- tongue clicking, lips twisting into a sneer. “Dumb kitten only thinks with its slutty pussy.”

Your tears finally drip from your lashes, trail down your face. You sniffle, nod, and Kenma’s hand falls against your cheek in something near a smack.

It’s involuntarily how your hips stutter against his foot. You know you shouldn’t hump against it even as you do and you know it’s only going to make your punishment worse but, _god_ , does it feel good when his sole grinds against your clit and, _god_ , you can’t help it when he’s being so mean and so in control.

A scoff and his hand hits against your cheek again- harder this time, bringing a sting that has more tears falling, a tiny moan sounding from you.

He grabs your chin again and his nails pierce into your skin- sharp and cruel as his hand slides down to grab your neck. A squeeze and your lashes flutter, your back arches as you mewl and arch, press your throat tighter against his palm.

His mouth opens, but then a shrill ring sounds- his phone going off and skittering across the desk, sending a wrench of childish, spoiled dismay all throughout you.

Kenma huffs and suddenly he’s away from you- sinking into his chair with a scowl. He ignores you as your lips tremble with a pout and he ignores the whine that leaves you too, the way your face screws up in upset as your cunt is left _throbbing_ with desperate need.

You’re at least spared a glance when he reaches for his phone- eyes raking over your flushed, teary face and the wet spot soaking your panties.

He looks over you and he scoffs, leans down until he can curl his fingers in your hair and tug until you’re forced forward, until you’re forced to crawl closer to relieve the sting.

“You’re going to stay quiet,” he tells you- words coming out slow, soft and dangerous. “Understood?”

Immediately you nod- hair pulling and a whine leaving you, his tongue clicking and eyes holding that sharp light that they do when he thinks you’re being _dumb_.

He likes you dumb, though- he likes it when you’re acting like a stupid little slut that just wants to get _fucked_.

“Pathetic,” he murmurs, foot sliding to meet your cunt once more. “If you have this, at least, will you not bother me?”

Just his foot? You want so much more.

You want so much more but, god, he’s being _generous_ with you right now- more than you deserve. And it- it’s _humiliating_ but it feels good, too, and you need _anything_ right now- even if it’s just his foot, even if he’s looking over you like you’re an irritation.

You sniffle and you nod and Kenma leans back in his seat- face impassive and sweatpants showing off a bulge, looking so much like a _king_ in the moment that you want to lean forward and kiss his knuckles, murmur your devotion.

Kenma’s thumb press against his phone screen and your hips rock, your teeth dig into your bottom lip to stifle a mewl as he presses the phone to his ear.

“Hey. Yeah, sorry, I was in the middle of something. Did you pick up the contract?”

Just like that, all his focus in on work and you’re left to squirm with your impatience and desperation, hump against his foot all teary eyed and needy as he talks business with one of his employees.

You grind against his sole and you close your eyes as you do- sharp pants escaping you as your clit grinds against him, cut off and tiny noises sounding in your throat as you try to be good for him.

You have to be good for him- you have to redeem yourself and be a good girlfriend, a good kitten.

Because good kittens get fucked and _god_ do you want to be fucked.

You rock against his foot and you lose yourself to your need- mind blank, the honeyed pulse of lust taking over, mouth falling open with silent moans and eyes squeezing shut.

You get yourself off and Kenma watches you from high above- lips twitching with the threat of a smirk and gaze very nearly showing his fondness, voice perfectly calm as he palms his cock and works on expanding his company.

You’re a good kitten- you just need some _attention_ is all.

And he’ll give you all the attention you need once he’s done.

If you can make it until then, of course.


End file.
